Base Progetti per l'Arte
Lo spazio espositivo Base Progetti per l’arte è uno spazio non profit dedicato all’arte contemporanea. Fondato a Firenze nel 1998 da alcuni artisti che vivono ed operano in Toscana E-flux Art has always been contemporary , tale realtà presenta il lavoro di artisti dello scenario internazionale. Fino al 2013 sono state prodotte oltre settanta mostre. Pagina Web Base Progetti per l'arte Tra gli altri vi hanno esposto Robert Barry, Massimo Bartolini, Pedro Cabrita Reis, Rainer Ganahl, Liam Gillick, Piero Golia, Jeppe Hein, Sol Lewitt, Eva Marisaldi, Jonathan Monk, Maurizio Mochetti, François Morellet, Olivier Mosset, Matt Mullican, Antoni Muntadas, Carsten Nicolai, Olaf Nicolai, John Nixon & Marco Fusinato, Gerwald Rockenschaub, Tino Sehgal, Nedko Solakov, Rirkrit Tiravanija, Niele Toroni, Jan Vercruysse, Luca Vitone, Lawrence Weiner, Franz West, Heimo Zobernig. Artist run Spaces, Francesco Fossati Artisti fondatori Inizialmente Base è stata fondata da sei artisti: Antonio Catelani, Carlo Guaita, Paolo Masi', Massimo Nannucci, Maurizio Nannucci e Paolo Parisi. Negli anni successivi sono stati coinvolti anche Vittorio Corsini, Fabio Cresci, Daniela De Lorenzo, Andrea Marescalchi, Robert Pettena, Pedro Riz à Porta, Addo Lodovico Trinci. Dal 2000 Base è gestito da un collettivo di otto artisti: Mario Airò, Marco Bagnoli, Massimo Bartolini, Paolo Masi, Massimo Nannucci, Maurizio Nannucci, Paolo Parisie Remo Salvadori. Tra i giovani artisti che partecipano alle attività di Base: Vittorio Cavallini, Yuki Ichihashi, Irina Kholodnaya, Enrico Vezzi. Attività Base Progetti per l’arte è uno spazio espositivo dove vengono realizzate istallazioni e progetti site-specific creati dagli artisti invitati. Proponendo a Firenze un’informazione sul panorama artistico internazionale. Base è una utopia praticata giornalmente, che si interroga costantemente su quale è e quale dovrebbe essere il ruolo dell’artista rispetto alla società contemporanea e su cosa, oggi, possiamo considerare arte e perché. Alla maniera di Base di oggi. Gli artisti che hanno esposto a Base sono differenti tra loro per generazione e genesi artistica. Nel 2008, con il progetto, "Instead of allowing some thing to rise up to your face dancing Bruce and Dan and other things", Tino Sehgal crea nel suo lavoro un’attenzione su un momento spazio-temporale che lo spettatore, cosciente o inconsapevole, si trova a vivere e quindi a dover interpretare. Nel 2004 Rirkrit Tiravanija con la sua opera “qualsiasi tv” si rivolge direttamente agli abitanti del quartiere di San Niccolò trasformando Base in street tv attraverso la quale gli abitanti potevano trasmettere un proprio palinsesto usando il loro materiale video. "Diagonal space" (2006) Jeppe Hein un’opera site-specific formata da una struttura in metallo con un percorso zigzagante su cui scorreva una linea di fuoco (alcool infiammato) che andava spengersi in un recipiente sottostante colmo di acqua. I due elementi fuoco e acqua generando un coinvolgimento fisico e immaginario dello spettatore stimolando una riflessione sulla percezione dello spazio. Gerwald Rockenschaub, con "Beyond black" (2006) ha reso esplicita la possibilità di poter trasformare lo spazio esistente di Base. Un pannello dipinto di rosa attraversava i due ambienti e un altro blu accostato a parete interferiva frontalmente con l’altra parete dipinta di verde. L’istallazione ha creato una nuova plurispazialità del luogo espositivo. Nella mostra (2004) di Matt Mullican, presentava cinque video ed alcuni banners (bandiere). Le sue performances sull’ipnosi, hanno proposto una visione originaria del mondo e una più reale capacità di esistere al di fuori dell’autorità precostituita del mondo fisico. Niele Toroni nella sua installazione realizzata nel 1999 usava l’impronta colorata di un pennello n.50 per riflettere sulla natura stessa della pittura. Toroni con il suo lavoro propone un grado zero del mezzo, trasformando lo spazio espositivo attraverso delle forme geometriche disegnate direttamente su parete. Antoni Muntadas (2000) ha usato una pellicola semitrasparente rossa, che rivestiva i vetri della porta e della finestra di Base trasformando lo spazio in una light box inaccessibile. La porta d’ingresso presentava la scritta ritagliata in negativo “La percezione richiede partecipazione”. Avvicinandosi, i passanti potevano intravedere attraverso le lettere della scritta lo spazio interno, vuoto, illuminato. “Mai così tanto/Never so much” (2012) è lo statement che Lawrence Weiner ha elaborato per Base realizzando una installazione che si sviluppa nei due ambienti attraverso l’uso del testo in grande formato. Note Collegamenti esterni * http://www.mam-st-etienne.fr/index.php?rubrique=404 * http://www.paoloparisi.net * http://maurizionannucci.it Voci correlate * Artist run space * Alternative exhibition space Vedi anche * zonanonprofitartspace.it (Zona Archives) Fonti Categoria:Spazi espositivi in Toscana Categoria:No profit